The Resurrection
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu travel to a recluse planet to offer Republic aid. When, they meet a young girl with dark, powerful abilities, what will happen when three leaders wish to end her own rule. Will the Jedi rise above all the jealousy and hatred hidden within the royal court, or fall to the deception? And... what will become of the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is just a real quick chapter just to introduce the setting and the scene. Do not worry, the next chapter will be coming out real soon and be much longer!**

Chapter 1: Arriving at Rudimenta

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed upon his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, who sat in the co pilot seat next to him. Anakin was now an older padawan at the age of 16, and Obi-Wan was took pride in the strong Jedi that his padawan had become. Even though Anakin was a little rough around the edges, with age, Obi-Wan knew that the boy would simmer down and become less aggressive and wiser with each mission and experience the council laid out for him and his apprentice. Jedi Master Mace Windu entered the cockpit, sitting in seat slightly behind the knight. Obi-Wan turned to greet the Master, who had been resting for a few hours before the trio had to prepare for landing.

The three Jedi were on a mission to an outer-rim planet known as Rudimenta, planet of the elements. The planet was always considered strange, even to those with great authority within the Republic, but since the residents of the planet had never been of any bother to the Republic, they paid the planet little mind.

There had never been any recorded contact with planet in over five hundred years, until just a few days ago, when the Jedi received a transmission asking for help in order to settle some sort of dispute. There were no specific details over what exactly the issue entailed, yet the Jedi wished to ensure peace and no hostility with this planet, so they decided to try and provide assistance.

A sensor buzzed warning the Jedi of their exit from hyperspace.

_10 seconds…_

_9 seconds…_

_8 seconds…_

_7 seconds…_

_6 seconds…_

_5 seconds…_

_4 seconds…_

_3 seconds…_

_2 seconds…_

_1 seconds…_

_0_ _seconds… _They had reached Rudimenta.

**Please review. It makes me want to update quicker! **

**- Ari'Lizbeth**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Kings

**Hi. Thanks to those who reviewed. Those who didn't, please do. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I am just really busy with school because of winter break coming up. Sigh. R&R.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Warrior Kings

The trio landed on the planet Rudimenta and was surprised to find such an intelligent, powerful civilization. The capital, Angelitor, in which they had made their descent, was a jungle of polished marble buildings and ancient cobblestone streets. The Jedi landed on a platform, just blocks away from the palace of the city.

They were greeted by an armored escort, which transported them to the palace. These guards were tall, all about six feet. Anakin just barely cleared them. The men also had similar features. They all had cropped, blonde hair with icy light blue eyes and were all well muscled. The men walked up the polished steps of the seemingly glass palace.

The three Jedi were led through multiple hallways and finally entered through a pair of double doors into the large thrown room. Three men who appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties sat on three identical chairs on the opposite side of the room.

The man in the middle stood up to greet them. He was as tall as Anakin, at a height of six feet, two inches with features similar to the guards who had led the Jedi here, except his eyes were darker, almost colder in a way.

"Welcome to Rudimenta!" he proclaimed in a regal fashion, his perfect, white teeth glinting as he smiled slyly. "I hope you had a safe trip."

"The trip was perfectly fine and quite uneventful." Mace Windu began, stepping forward in front of Obi-Wan and his apprentice.

"Wonderful!" the man replied, "Let us get to introductions then. I am Pax Charrick, King of Water, and these are my fellow rulers, Olin Merryweather, King of Wind, and Raymond Sinclaire, King of Land." The two other men nodded as they were introduced to the Jedi.

The King of Wind appeared to be even taller than Pax, and much thinner. He had pure white hair fashioned much like a buzz-cut and pale violet eyes. The King of Land had a much darker skin tone than the other two leaders, and had black dredlocks, which reached his shoulders. He was by far the most muscular out of all the men, yet seemed to be the least intimidating. His deep brown eyes sparkled with slight compassion, even amusement.

Master Windu, confused on their titles questioned them only to gain a response from Olin, who rose to stand next to Pax.

"We call our species elementals. Dependent on what family one is born into, the individual can control a certain element. Kings such as us are those who are the most powerful. I, Olin Merryweather, am the most powerful wind wielder on Rudimenta. My fellow kings are the greatest of their clans as well."

Mace Windu and his comrades were speechless at this new information, in which they just discovered a whole new powerful species lived in a planet in the outer-rim that was at one point considered remote.

Raymond Sinclaire laughed loudly at their surprised expressions and finally stood to join the other two in front of the thrones. The Jedi, shaken out of their daze by the commotion the King had made, stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I am Jedi Master Mace Windu and this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker. We are peace ambassadors who support the Republic and are happy to provide assistance as along as it benefits the Republic and brings peace to both your planet and surrounding systems."

Anakin always hated it when Master Windu gave this speech whenever he and his master accompanied him on a mission. First of all, Windu always referred to Anakin as a padawan, which the young man found quite demeaning. Secondly, the Jedi Master made it sound like they would do whatever the politicians wanted like mindless battle droids. The Jedi were more than that. They were justice seekers who fought for what was right and nothing else. Windu talked as if the Jedi were servants to whoever supported the Republic.

The conversation continued on between the Jedi and the Kings. The men conversed in almost a relaxed way once King Raymond Sinclaire had joined in on the conversation. The King of Land had a strange talent to sooth the participants of any confrontation

"Our society has lived in peace for many years ever since the end of The Great War ten years back." Pax replied after Obi-Wan inquired why they had been called upon. "Our people have lived happily and our government has prospered and flourished; however, the problems that have at one time over a decade ago now threaten to return to land, most specifically Angelitor."

"What exactly is this threat?" Anakin asked, stepping closer.

"The Queen of Fire." Pax said in a angered, almost resentful tone. "The Great War first started when the fire wielders were becoming too powerful. Their tricks and mischief always annoyed the other wielders of the planet; however, our people were not pushed to war until The King of Fire had a daughter. At first, the girl was sweet and gentle. She almost seemed to be the opposite of what most fire wielders were. When she was five, however, she unlocked her true potential."

"The girl could not control her power." Olin continued, "Many cities burned, and thousands were either killed or injured and homeless due to the actions of the fire wielder. The people became angry and eventually wanted the girl to be killed, so no one else would fall to the will of her power, yet the King would not allow it. He was protective of his daughter, and so were his people. This conflict ensued into a war, and eventually into an outright massacre." Olin stopped and stared at his feet, seemingly ashamed of this recent history.

Pax decided to continue for Olin. "Over two-thirds of the fire wielder population was destroyed, including the King and his wife. The daughter and remaining fire wielders were banished from the kingdom for ten years. This decade is coming to an end." The king paused a moment to let this information sink in to the Jedi.

"So this dangerous child and her people of fire wielders are coming back to Angelitor?" Master Windu summarized.

"Yes." Pax stated, "She is sure to break our society's peaceful state. We cannot let this happen."

"Why were these dangerous people only banished for ten years?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is an ancient law made by our ancestors, which states that everything must reset every decade. The law was designed to protect those who were sold into slavery, and also keep our economy continuously running; however, in cases such as these, we still cannot override the law."

"This appears to be more of a flaw in your legislator. How are we supposed to help?" Anakin spoke up. Pax smiled before replying,

"We need Republic support in order to banish this girl for good, as stated by our laws. We have decided that you Jedi should assess this girl and keep her under close surveillance. I assure you, after two weeks of watching her, you will agree with us that she should be permanently banished."

Olin and Raymond nodded their own acknowledgement to Pax's statement. With that, they all adjourned and the Jedi were led to rooms where they could rest. Tomorrow would be the day when the ten years of banishment ended and the queen returned.

**Alright guys! I gave you the chapter, now please review!**

**- Ari'Lizbeth**


End file.
